The present invention relates to tilting pad thrust bearings. Such bearings generally comprise a bearing ring and a series of thrust pads distributed circumferentially about the ring, the pads being able to pivot on the ring.
In known constructions, the pads are located circumferentially by means of members positioned between the pads. In one well-known version, these members are bolts with large round heads which fit into recesses in the side of the pad on each side of the bolt.
When forced lubrication is to be employed, it is desirable to locate the lubricant distributor between the pads and it has therefore been proposed to use the locating scew itself as a lubricant nozzle, or alternatively, to position the lubricant distributor over the locating screw.
These two constructions suffer from a number of drawbacks. Firstly, such a construction renders it very difficult to locate the last pad during assembly of the ring, as the pads are placed in position, one by one. This has in some instances necessitated the use of a split screw for the last one to be located.
Secondly, replacement of worn pads has proved to be difficult, since usually, the last pad to have been placed in position must be the first to be removed, and so a number of pads may have to be removed to gain access to the worn damaged pad. Even in such a case it may be very difficult to remove the first pad.
Thirdly, the mounting of the locating screws between the pads has made the task of supplying lubricant evenly to the entire radial extent of the pad rather difficult. Since there can be a distance equal to only a fraction of the thickness of the pad for the lubricant spray to travel in order to develop the desired form, complicated distribution nozzles have had to be employed.